


(Podfic) Once More

by Simbeline, ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, M/M, Mentioned Cannibalism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season/Series 01, Time Travel, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Helps Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbeline/pseuds/Simbeline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: More than 10 years after the Fall, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are living together, presumed long dead by the FBI. When Will goes fishing in the morning as usual, he accidentally stumbles through time and meets his younger self. Despite being happy with how his life turned out, he decides to risk meddling a little.





	(Podfic) Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377002) by [Simbeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbeline/pseuds/Simbeline). 



> I've been on a bit of a podfic kick here lately, so I've been systematically going through my bookmarks and getting permission for my favorite fics. (Also I'm trying to keep my mind from thinking about Infinity War. JFC my heart.) Anyway, this is such a lovely story I just had to try my hand. Thanks to the lovely Simbeline for giving me permission! Don't forget to go to the original story and leave love! Links are def included. ;*

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qy3t3r73pb7bbmt/Once_More.mp3) | **Size:** 33.21 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:26

Soundcloud:


End file.
